Church Confessions
by Essenity
Summary: Sho! No guns in the church! Hints of KeiSho.


_It's a one-shot based off the line: "No guns in the church!" A couple of weeks ago, I heard my father's friend exclaim to his five year old son: "No guns in the church!" And sometime later I burst into laughter and nearly landed myself in a mental institution for thinking of Gackt!Sho and HYDE!Kei._

_Written after reading lots of Setine's works.__ Sorry about the layout! But damn, I quite like this layout, maybe I'll just go back to what I used to do before I went all crazy out on the fancies_

* * *

-

**_Church Confessions_**

_"Sho!__ No guns in the church!"_

-

* * *

Kei woke up to the sound of metal clicking and Sho muttering quietly under his breath. Now considering it was around four in the afternoon and that they didn't have a job planned for at least a week later, Kei panicked and wondered if he - God knows how - but somehow forgot a job date as he leapt up from his couch and ran towards Sho's room. 

There, he burst through the door and stopped dead in his tracks and starred at the utter messy state of what Sho called his bedroom.

Kei stood frozen in the doorway just watching Sho polishing his various guns and reloading them as if preparing for a job.

_Damn! What a cute pout!_

He watched as Sho sighed heavily and put the guns back on the 'Special Table' he only used for when he was getting ready for one of _those_ 'errands'.

Sho turned and went to his wardrobe and picked out a beautiful, white trench-coat. Now you can't blame Kei for just standing there watching as the silly man flung the coat on dramatically, breathing a tragic sigh and returning slowly to the 'Special Table'.

_Hott__ damn! That lovely body!_

You didn't read that. Well, just ignore the face that Sho paid Kei zero attention and returned to his precious guns of various sizes. He picked up one and turned it over in his hands then checked them properly before slotting it somewhere on his body.

He then picked up another gun and checked it, sighed dramatically before he put it somewhere on his body, under that beautiful, white trench-coat. Then he picked up another one…

"Sho!" Kei snapped out of his thoughts and took a tentative step into Sho's room.

"Yeah?" Sho replied as he slipped on yet _another_ gun…

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing."

"For what?"

"A walk."

"A walk!"

"Uh-huh… do you think this trench-coat is appropriate?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Sho finished putting the guns on and he clapped his hands together. "Hrm… I wonder how long it will take…"

"Where are you going? Do we have a job scheduled?"

Sho turned towards Kei. "A job?" he asked with that cute confused look on his face.

"Yeah, you know… ones with Toshi's pizzas…"

"We do?"

Kei blinked. "No, _I'm_ asking you."

Sho blinked and stared at his vampire friend thoughtfully. "Nope, not that I remember."

"And so why are you so… well prepared?"

"Didn't I say I was going out?" Sho asked blankly.

"Yes but…"

"Well there we go; I was preparing to go out."

"What? With eight guns strapped to you? Where the hell are you going?"

Sho pursed his lips. "What's wrong with this? I'm just going to the church."

"The _church_!" Kei exclaimed.

"Yeah… the church."

"Are you out of your _mind_?" Kei asked stupidly.

"No why?"

_Son of a—_

Kei threw up his arms. "You're not even _Christian_!"

"I guess you're right..." Sho said thoughtfully. "Buy hey!" He grinned. "I could be Catholic!"

"You aren't Catholic either!"

"Oh well… doesn't matter." Sho stepped towards the exit of his room.

"Why the hell are you going to the church – of _all_ places – anyway?" Kei demanded.

Sho thought for a while before answering quite plainly. "Confession."

Kei's eyes bulged. "_Confession_! Sho, you _steal_ for a living, you've _killed_ and you still want to go to _church_ for _confession_!"

"Well… it's never too late is it? Confession I mean. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you coming?"

"Me? _Me?_ _Me_? In a _church_? ME? A _vampire_? In a _church_?"

"Well yeah… I did ask you, didn't I?" Sho asked uncertainly.

Kei rubbed his hands over his face furiously. "Are you _mad_?"

"No… it's just confession."

"Okay, okay, I get it, _just_ confession. In a church. Sure, but Sho, don't you think your…" Kei gestured with his hands at Sho's clothing. "Is a bit _too_ inappropriate?"

Sho's face fell. "You think? But this is my nicest white trench-coat!"

"No, not that Sho. Sho, I'm talking about the guns. The _guns _Sho!"

"What, these toys?" Sho pointed at his weapons. The quite deadly ones.

"Yes Sho, _those toys_."

"What about them? I cleaned them well don't you think?" Sho said proudly."

_Goddamn little idiot!_

Kei let out an irritated growl.

"Well, if you aren't coming, I'm going." Sho said simply and pushed past Kei.

"Wait! Sho!"

Sho didn't stop.

"SHO!"

"What?" Sho replied without turning back.

"SHO! No _guns--_"

"Bye." The door closed behind Sho.

"--in the _church_!

"Damnit! SHO! Come _back_ here! SHO! _No guns in the church_! SHO!" Kei stomped his foot childishly but refused to go after him.

* * *

_Lol, I'll probably have a full fledged Moon Child story out sometime. You know the drill. Clicky-clicky..._


End file.
